Apex Force
Formed in response to the repeated invasions on The Town, whether it be by Nazis, Heartless, or the denizens of Outworld, Apex Force is a group of Heroes formed by Joanne Inarison and Saya Souma. Apex Force's aims to help people internationally against large and powerful threats they can't handle on their own, and to defend The Town when it's in its most dire of situations, when the Riftguard or Town Police Department can't be there. The Team's headquarters, "Apex Tower" is a Skyscraper in the Town's South district. Group Operations The Team uses a series of drones in approved air spaces to monitor and patrol areas that may need their assistance, springing to action if a situation appears to obviously go out of hand. They also constantly have international communications open for contact with the rest of the world and other groups to request assistance should they need it. Due to the technicalities the group classifies themselves as a mercenary group, that happens to do a lot of charity work, to avoid being classified as a group of vigilantes and so they can have a certain air of professionalism despite certain member's attitudes. Operations within the Town itself are limited to requests of assistance from the two groups of Law Enforcement in Town, unless something has occurred to make The Riftguard and Town Police Department inoperable. Power "Rankings" Apex Force uses a set of power level rankings to determine the strength of their members and the level of threat, the ranking system prior was commonly used in Xavara by Vahki Patrols and Police Forces. * Alpha: 'The best conceivable by modern standards. * '''Beta: '''Fantastic in their field. * '''Delta: '''Fairly good, the best ''most ''can get without super powered or magical assistance. * '''Phi: '''Average Person * '''Omega: '(Non-official ranking) Ultra powerful and or deity like beings. Officially '''Alpha ++++ * '+: '''sub-rank applied to the main when someone exceeds the parameters of their primary ranking but don't yet qualify for the next Ranking. Can sometimes be applied multiple times, for example Optimus Prime's leadership level might be "Alpha ++" Group Members * Joanne Inarison - Founder/Snake butt aficionado * Saya Souma - Founder/Over works herself * Professor Kokonoe - Science Team Member/ Oh God the bees! * Iron Tager - Kokonoe's assistant/The FIRST Red Hulk * Strawberry Swirl- Science Team Member/Self appointed exploder of people who fucked up. * Sasuun Vongola - Field Commander/Still shocked by the fact no one has their names over their heads * Aerith - Science Team Member/That one fox no one remembers * Yang Xiao Long - Brawler Team Member/Founder Nepotism * June Misaki - Robot Girl/Token Wangsty Teen * CERA Sonntag - Tech Hero/Official Tea Consultant * Ruby Rose - Speedster, speeding away to take your girl. * KOS-MOS - joined...at some point, dunno. * AMI - Motorcycle and Rider * Fangy- believes in panties. * Sonic the Hedgehog - Speedster/consultant on whether it is time to accelerate. * Miles "Tails" Prower - Tech Team/Speedster * Hazel Naut - Brawler/punchymcarmorfist * The Tick - Brawler/Declarer of "Spoon" * Astra L Bolt - Ranged/Strategist/fan of gradient red/black haired girls. * Weiss Schnee - Rapier user/Cooler than cool, Ice Cold * Jose the Assassin Droid - Once tried giving a fuck, it didn't take. * Spectre - ATLAS Pilot, ignore him Non Combatant * Tammy Nook - Financial Supervision/Back up fluff in case foxes fail * ATLAS Development team - Secretly the reason we have nice things. Former * Joel Maravalle - Rogue/Fucked up big time. * "Ember" - Probably dead. Badge The Apex Force badge has the appearance of a gemstone slotted into a small circular holder, seen inside the stone is the phoenician symbol Aleph. The gem can come in various shapes, but is around 5 centimeters in diameter and opens away to reveal a pair of computer screens with the member's identifying data. Each badge is DNA locked to only be accessible to their owner, and a badge is required to get through security in Apex Tower. The badge can also serve as a communicator, and if needed attach to a sort of brace for easy carrying. References * " [http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35021561 "椿の設定画とか最近の落書き集." ''Pixiv. Web. 30 Oct. 2015.]" Jewelry image used to depict apex force badge Category:Lore Category:Groups